The present invention relates to a door for vehicles, especially for passenger motor vehicles, which includes an outer sheet metal door panel and an inner sheet metal door panel and which is provided with a window regulator unit for moving a door glass between a raised position closing the window opening, and lowered position in which the door glass is stored in a storage cavity within the vehicle.
With the conventional door constructions, a window regulator unit is installed within a space between outer and inner door panels so that, upon installation of the window regulator unit, the window regulator unit must be mounted in a proper position within the space from the outside via a plurality of attachment openings formed through the inner door panel while manually holding the unit in the proper position via the attachment openings. Thus, the workability of the installation of the window regulator is bad and the provision of the attachment openings is responsible for a weakness in rigidity of the door, thus requiring some measure to compensate for the weakness.